Help!
by MyHeartStops
Summary: When 19 year old Brianna meets George, she is in danger but doesn't dare ask for help, especially after finding out who he is. But when she runs into him again, she finally gives in letting him introduce her to the rest of the band. Not such a great idea! Now she is in even more danger, not only that, but she cant stop arguing with Paul. But is it really hate she feels towards him?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

AN: hello people! I hope you enjoy this, its my first fanfiction, so don't b too harsh, but criticism is allways welcome. Sorry this chapter is soo short, but think of it as kind of a prologue... anyway, enjoy!

I kept running, but I knew I couldn't keep going for much longer. I must have been running for 20 minutes straight now, and I could feel my feet giving in, but I couldn't stop-not now!

I started to slow down, but then picked up the pace again after hearing the voices behind me.

'Stop! Come here you little freak!' they screamed. The footsteps were getting closer. A little more and they would catch me.

I turned the corner of the deserted street, running onto the main road. Phew, at least now it wouldn't be as easy to catch me. I must have bumped into someone, because the next thing I knew I was on the ground rubbing my sore back. I looked up seeing a hand stretched towards me. I blinked for a couple of seconds then took it. The footsteps were getting closer, so before I could think about what I was doing, I pulled the person who kindly offered me help behind the next corner of what must have been a dark alley.

'What-' They started to say but I covered their mouth until I felt the footsteps run by. I looked up to find it was a male, with beautiful dark brown eyes and almost the same colour hair. I know I knew him from somewhere; I just couldn't put my finger on it.

'Sorry,' I muttered. My breath was heavy from the run and I was sure I was all sweaty. To be fair now that was the least of my worries. Great. I realise how this must have looked.

'Is this some kind of kidnapping?' he spoke in a deep Liverpudlian accent taking a step back from me (no surprise) but not looking one bit scared.

'No, I was just… you see there's this… um…' I didn't know what to say or how to explain this havoc.

'Alright, well sorry for bumping into you then love, but eh…' he laughed awkwardly.

'Sorry for umm, pulling you back here, it was just an instinct.' I muttered again. He laughed again.

'Care to explain over a cup of tea?' he smiled, holding out his hand again 'my name's George by the way.' And then I realised where I knew him from, and my mouth fell open. I must have gone the darkest shade of red imaginable. Now I felt even more embarrassed than before. Oh how badly I wanted to go for a cup of tea with George Harrison! But it was just too risky. Especially because of what I've been through these last couple of days.

'Look George, um thanks for the offer, but I don't think it's a good idea.' I smiled shyly.

'That's okay love, can I at least get your name?' he asked.

'Rosalie.' I said quickly. Okay that wasn't my real name, but I couldn't afford to give away my identity to anyone, once again: too risky.

He smiled again, making my heart melt, 'see you around, hopefully, Rosalie.' And with that he waved and walked away.

AN: okay, sorry for all the mysterious stuff, but all shall be revealed in the next couple of chapter :-3 hope you liked it so far, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 A new life

2 days later:

I was so hungry by now; I was nearly chewing off my own fingers. Past couple of days all I lived on were sandwiches, occasional pieces of fruit and water. I was hazily walking around the train station. My train was in 5 minutes.

It seemed like a lifetime, but boy I couldn't wait to get my own cabin with nobody bothering me-no constant fear of being found out.

I sat at the nearby bench waiting patiently. Well, okay, maybe not so patiently, when I heard it.

'Aaaaaah! Get them! They're over there! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!' it was coming from every direction I turned. That could only mean one thing:_** The Beatles. **_

**I thought back to my weird encounter with the lead guitarist. Why? Why then? Why not in a better place? And why didn't I agree to go for tea!? Oh yeah right, too dangerous. **

**I sighed. Dammit! **

**My train arrived at last, and I gathered the small bag I had with belongings in it and climbed in. I blew my chance now. And I will never get to see him again! Well that sucks. I walked to my cabin and sat down. At least I can rest for another hour now. **

**But guess what no can do! The next thing I knew, a cranky looking old lady comes into my carriage. She gave me a look of pure disgust, set up half her bags beside me and took the bench across from me. **

'**Um, miss, could you maybe, put your bags above your seat?' I asked as politely as I could, although I already wanted to punch her.**

'**Sorry.' She snapped rudely, but did not lift a finger.**

'**Could you do it soon, they're kind of suffocating me. Please.' Not so politely anymore. **

'**Look kid, I aint taking any crap today. Don't like it? Leave.' She barked at me. I knew what I had to do. I stood up, taking my stuff and left the room, slamming the door. **

**Great, now I had no cabin. I wandered over to the café, sat at the table closest to the door and stared out the window. A waiter came a few seconds later asking if I wanted anything, but I just shrugged him off. I couldn't even afford breakfast.**

'**Well if it isn't the lovely lady who nearly kidnapped me!' and then I saw someone I didn't expect to see. **

**He came closer towards me, a lopsided grin on his face. I didn't know whether to be excited to meet one of the most popular musicians **_**again**_or be scared about the fact that me being, well me, I will put him in danger. I was leaving town. Had no choice now that I've been found out.

Great, now I didn't know how to react, so I just sat there dumbfounded.

'Rosalie, nice to see you again!' I'm just surprised he remember, real name or not.

'Hello!' I finally choked down.

'Care for a drink love? Il pay.' He sat down across from me. I smiled back at him and refused. I would feel bad if I didn't. I've only met the guy twice for god's sake! But before it could go any further, my stomach growled so loudly that it could have scared the whole train! Great.

'Looks like you haven't eaten in a while.' He laughed. 'My band mates are coming down here in a sec for lunch, care to join us? You could tell me what happened with you that day.'

And once again as much as I would have loved to, I could not afford to risk it. Plus I didn't want him or his band mates seeing how poor I actually was, which would provoke him to pay for my lunch. That would just be embarrassing. I was about to refuse when the rest walked in, and once again, my jaw dropped.

I wasn't a huge fangirl, but I heard quite a few of their songs, and well, they were the most popular band right now!

'Hey Geo! Eppy is said he isn't joining us for lunch-' John started to talk, but then his eyes fell on me. 'Oh'. He mouthed to George.

The other 2 peeked from behind his back to see what the fuss was about. While this was happening I was blushing the darkest shade of red imaginable, not only that, but I was completely star struck.

'Everyone,' George stood up, 'this is Rosalie. Her and I, eh, ran into each other the other day and well she's here.'

The widest grins spread across each of their faces, especially Ringo.

John winked at me and in what I think was meant to be a seductive voice said 'John Lennon at your service,' then took my hand, but instead of shaking it kissed it. I was flattered but at the same time amazed at his forwardness.

Next was Ringo. He took my hand and squeezed it as he talked 'I'm Ringo!' he smiled warmly then brought my hand to his lips.

Last was Paul. He smiled flirtatiously and kissed my hand before speaking, then lifted his gaze 'Paul. Anytime.'

Well what was that supposed to mean?

He stared at me for a couple of seconds before dropping my hand and winking. I felt myself getting lost in his eyes. I stare at him for a little too long, because before I knew it John was already teasing me.

'Ooh look Paulie! You've got another one.'

I gave him a dirty look, before turning away pretending to be uninterested.

'Ouch' he added.

'Thank you, John!' George broke in giving me an apologetic look, which I returned with a shy smile.

'Sooo lunch?' asked Ringo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So then I offer her my hand, and the next thing I know, I'm being pulled into a dark alley.' George laughed with his mates, while I sat there, a smug expression on my face. I couldn't refuse lunch now that the three of them were here, because then they wouldn't wander why. I just figured I would figure it out, but right now nothing was coming to my head.

'Really now?' Paul lifted an eyebrow at George then glanced my way. 'What was that about? Were you going to rape him or something?'

I snapped out of my thoughts. I only knew him for a couple of minutes, but he already seemed annoying. Gorgeous eyes, but annoying.

'Yes!- I.. I mean no!' I blushed. Paul and the others started to laugh. 'And what's it to you? Is that what you would have done?' I retaliated back, I know cheezy but I had to say something. Everyone just laughed more.

'Wow, love, he was only joking.' Said John, half way through laughter.

'Some jokes aren't funny.' I muttered. If only they knew the real reason. I was being chased. Chased because I've done something, I should have never attempted to do.

I sank in my seat. I must have looked like a complete idiot… Ringo put a hand on my shoulder, lifting my mood a bit. He patted me then dropped it.

'Look, I got to go! Thank you for the offer of lunch and everything, but I'm just not hungry I guess.' I gave George a nod and smiled. I picked up my bags.

'You don't look like you have a cabin…' said Ringo.

'Yeah, a mean lady kicked me out of mine.' I giggled.

'You can stay in ours, there's room for you.' George stood up attempting to follow me.

'Guys it's alright, but it was a pleasure to have just met you. I couldn't.' but I knew I really wanted to.

'George do the honours.' John joked.

George grabbed me by the arm and led the way down the corridor. 'It's just down here.'

We walked down the long carriage and stopped at the last room. 'Now that were alone, will you please tell me what went on that night?' he opened the door.

'Alright.' I decided I will. After all I will have to spend the next hour with this guy. But for his own safety, would not tell him the whole story. 'But you have to promise, not to tell anybody. ANYBODY.' I made sure I made myself clear. He nodded and said 'I swear.' Then smiled.

'It all started when,' I began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: something wasn't right about this. I don't know what. Please comment and tell me! pleeeeease!


	3. Chapter 3 A new life part 2

As soon as I spoke just those few words, I regret ever agreeing to tell him anything. I hesitated, but then continued.

'I was framed, for something I never did. I attempted to clear my name but it made it worse. And now not only the police are after me, but the… people that framed me too.' he plopped down on the seat on the left side.

'Sounds, um,' he was looking for the right words, I could tell.

'Fun.' I finished for him. I wasn't being serious of course.

He smiled, making me smile with him. I sat down across from him, and continued. 'That's why I'm leaving London. I was found out. Couldn't risk it.' I sighed and looked out the window. We were going through a more rural part of London now, so we must be close to exiting it. (AN: I'm not sure if that sounds right?)

He wasn't sure what to reply and i didn't blame him, so we sat in awkward silence for a few seconds.

'What... what did u supposedly do? What were you framed for?' he almost whispered awkwardly. He must have thought I was such a freak. My stomach flipped, but not in the good tingly kind of way.

I too a strand of my blond straight hair and twirled it around my finger. Should I tell him? I didn't know the guy, and I already told him more then I wanted.

But then again, this was George Harrison for god's sake! A few awkward seconds of silence later, I decided against telling him. If he told his band mates, they could tell their manager, and he could contact the police. The police would attract reporters. You get the point. I know I was being slightly paranoid. But I just couldn't bring myself to stop worrying.

'I'm sorry George…' I looked up at the ceiling, tears started to form in my eyes, and I tried to keep them in. No way, I am not going to cry in front of him.

'It's okay love, you don't have to tell me.' he leaned in closer to me and started to pat me on the shoulder.

'Hey Geo, where did you disappear t-' John burst into the cabin. 'Am I interrupting something?'

He raised an eyebrow at George, who quickly jerked his hand away from me. My tears seemed to disappear right at that moment, and instead were replaced by a deep blush.

'We were just talking.' George said.

'Coming to lunch?' he winked at me, but addressed the question to George. He nodded at me, as if to ask me the question, but I waved my head to say no.

He then stood up and walked outside the door. 'Later,' John said to me and followed him.

Peace at last! At the same time, I was kind of sad they were gone.

I realised my bag was still beside me so I put it on the shelf above my seat. I was so hungry. It's okay, we'd arrive in Liverpool soon. I wasn't sure what I was going to there, not like they don't have police there. But I couldn't stay in London. Maybe I could get a small job there.

I stared out the window, bored as hell, and soon drifted off to sleep.

George's Pov

We went back to lunch. I couldn't help but think about her. Rosalie was a strange bird, for sure. I wasn't sure if she was making her story up or not. She did seem kind of distressed on that night and even now… but c'mon. It sounded like something out of a crime novel.

'What's on your mind George?' Paul asked me, concern in his eyes.

'Nothing,' I muttered. Paul held his gaze on me for a couple of seconds but then shrugged it off.

If she was telling the truth, she could be in a lot of danger. Should I tell the lads? That question wandered around my head for a couple of seconds. I promised I wouldn't… but I couldn't keep it in.

'Paul?' I tapped him on the shoulder, he was just about to bite into his sandwich. He raised an eyebrow at me.

'George, eat your food.' He looked annoyed, but I could see he wasn't really.

I ignored this. 'I was thinking about Rosalie. She told me something strange in the cabin.'

I glanced over at John. He was too busy talking to Ringo and a bird sitting beside Ringo who I didn't notice before or recognise.

'What is it?' Paul said mouth full of sandwich, curiosity taking control over him.

I hesitated. 'Well, I don't know if it's true or not.' I then shut up regretting saying anything.

Paul waited for me to continue. I didn't. 'Maybe, you should talk to her yourself.' I said instead.

'Tell me!' he grabbed me and shook me, making me laugh a little. But I wasn't happy. I was worried. I didn't say anything.

'Fine.' He stood up.

'No wait, don't!' she'll know I told you!' I yelled after him, but he walked off without another word.

* * *

AN: okay, short, I know, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I kind of rushed this, not my best writing. At all. I don't like this at all actually. But it will get better, promise. Anyway, R&R, im open to suggestions or constructive criticism.


	4. Chapter 4 Caught

Brianna's Pov

I woke up with a sudden jolt. I wasn't having a nightmare. In fact I don't think I was dreaming at all… it's just like something suddenly happened. I didn't even sleep that long. Only 10 minutes or so passed.

I groaned then stretched.

No-one was in the cabin. I guessed the lads would still be having lunch. I took a moment to take all of this in. I was sharing a cabin with the Beatles. I chuckled. This is not what I should be thinking about right now! But I couldn't help but smile. The amount of girls who would want to be in my place right now!

I looked around the cabin. There weren't many bags. The biggest one looked like a guitar case. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but I just couldn't help it.

I opened the case peering inside. I couldn't help but gasp. A Rickenbacker 360/12! I always wanted one of those. I strummed it not taking it out of the case. It must have been George's.

The 'fangirl' me took over. I was touching George Harrison's guitar! Never mind the fact that it's a one I dreamed of having! I heard they were super rare.

'Having fun there, love?' I suddenly jumped up 20 feet, away from the guitar. Paul McCartney was standing in front of me, amused expression on his face. 'It's 'okay.' He said. 'Not like were not used to birds checking out our stuff while we're not looking.' He added sarcastically.

'I'm not checking it out!'

'Oh yeah, then what are you doing?' he laughed. That's twice I looked like an idiot in front of him. In 20 minutes. Well shit.

'Okay, I was. It's just I really wanted one of those…' I pointed to the guitar, the case still opened, 'we never really had enough money.'

'You play?'

'Of course! I'm not that great though. I was always more of a singer.' I ran my fingers through the strings of the guitar. I couldn't help it.

Paul took the guitar out its case and handed it to me. 'C'mon then, let's hear ya!' I stared at him. Was he being serious? I took the guitar as carefully as I could.

'Are you sure George wouldn't mind?' I smiled. Paul nodded. Right of coarse he wouldn't care. If I broke this guitar, it wasn't his responsibility.

I strummed the A chord quietly. 'Any song requests?'

'Your call love.' He shrugged. I thought for a moment. I decided I would play one of my favourite songs by Elvis.

'Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you'

My voice shook a bit. I just hoped Paul didn't notice. Never the less, I continued.

'Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

So take my hand, and take my whole life too

Cause I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows so surely to the sea

Oh my darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

So won't you please take my hand, and take my whole life too

Cause I can't help falling in love, in love with you

Cause I can't help falling in love, falling in love,

I keep falling in love with you'

I finished with a D chord. The strings from the guitar hurt my fingers a bit. They were rougher than what I was used to on my simple cheap acoustic.

'Wow... you have a great voice!' Paul said. I made a straight face although I knew I was jumping with joy on the inside.

I then blushed and smiled. 'Thanks! Great to hear that from a musician.'

'Well, you might as well be one! Tell me, what do you work as?' way to spoil the moment.

I bit my lip at the question. As carefully as I could, I put the guitar back in its case and closed it. then I said the first thing that came to my head at that moment.

'I'm a police officer…' yeah right. Am a police officer, on the run from police. What's the difference?

Paul suddenly burst out laughing. I got quite annoyed. 'What's wrong with that?' I growled.

'Nothing! It's just, well you?' he laughed again, 'you don't look like one.'

I got offended now. Couldn't believe it. Paul McCartney, who was just being so nice, suddenly was making fun of me! 'What are they meant to look like!?'

'Just, well-'

'Forget it Paul!' I said, standing up and leaving the cabin. I was mad now. I didn't even know what made me so mad! What the hell did he mean by that? Was there something wrong with me?

I walked back down to the dining area. When I walked in, the other Beatles weren't there anymore. I was just about to sit down again when I noticed someone and he wasn't alone either. He was sitting on the opposite corner of the dining area. I started to freak out instantly. He lifted his head and locked eyes with me. I instantly looked down and headed out of the dining area. I could hear footsteps behind me. Then an angry voice yelled 'Hey, you! Stop!'

Except no way in hell was I going to stop. The footsteps got faster, and I started to run.

I ran past my cabin. My hunger was lost now. The only thought in my head now was 'I have to get off this train!'

I bumped into someone. Just my luck. Every time I'm running away, and guess who it was. This time I just yelled a sorry and ran by.

Then I came to a dead end, and before I could even turn around, I felt somebody grab my wrist. 'Got you!'

I struggled against the grasp, but he was too strong. 'Think you were so smart, telling the police you were innocent, then running away to London? Well guess what! You're not getting away this time.' He spat at me. he then dragged me past a couple passengers in their cabins, that didn't even notice us.

'What are you going to do with me? Killing me is not an option. That would look to suspicious to the police,' I managed to say. This was the thruth. If he killed me once we got to Liverpool, it would look very strange. A girl who supposedly stole a government file is found dead a couple of days later?

I think he was too stupid to understand that. 'Shut the fuck up! I saw you walking into the train station. I'm not alone and you know that.'

I mentally slapped myself right then.

'Hey you! What do you think you're doing?' a shiver ran down my spine. Luke, the man holding a tight grip on me froze.

He turned around still holding on to me. 'Who the fuck are you?' he hissed.

I smiled weakly at George, Ringo and John, shocked expressions on their faces. I then saw Paul who was the one who asked the question, standing at a dangerous distance from us, and I knew what I had to do, now that I had a chance.

AN:

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope you liked it ;-). Don't worry, I expect it to be confusing for now. You'll understand in the next couple of chapters! Hope you have a good 2013, till next time x


	5. Chapter 5 A whole bunch of trouble

AN: okay, so I'm kind of losing the will to write this story, but here you go.

I elbowed him on the side, and his grip on me loosened, so I grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back.

'Bitch you're going to pay for that!' he coughed, and reached into his pocket. I let go off him and started running.

'C'mon!' I yelled back to the boys, who came to their senses.

'What's going on?' Ringo shrieked. He was starting to run slower, so I slowed down to grab his arm, making him run faster.

We ran past passengers that gave us surprised looks. I couldn't tell if it's because we were running like mad, or because they recognised The Beatles. Both I would say. Some took out cameras.

Then we heard it. A gunshot fired right past my left arm. It didn't hit me, but came close. That's when I started to panic.

'I need to get off this train!' I yelled to the boys. We were now running back into the dining area. Another bullet fired past me. Luke was yelling behind us, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

'How?' Ringo asked. From what I could tell we were going into some town, I didn't know which. Scared looking passengers ducked underneath tables as we ran by them.

'So, what you were saying earlier, was true?' George yelled after me. Well no shit. Then it struck me, that he didn't believe me. I felt kind of hurt, and chose not to say anything. Even more hurt when Paul yelled at George 'that's what she told you? A psycho with a gun is chasing her?'

We were close to the other end of the train. I had no idea where we were going to go after that, in fact we were doomed. Another shot fired, hitting Ringo in the side, just below his rib cage. He gasped and fell to the floor.

'Shit!' he yelled. I felt tears building up again. This was all my fault! I only knew these lads for half an hour, and already got one of them shot. Me and George fell by his side.

'Get the driver to stop the train!' I called after Paul and John. John said something that sounded like 'will do.'

Luke wasn't far behind, and before anyone could blink I dove straight at him before he had the chance to fire again. It was as if time slowed down. Running around frightened passengers became blurry. The train stopped suddenly.

Although I was now on top of Luke, he was much stronger than me and overpowered me, while trying to get up. I fell to the floor. He recovered his gun and pointed it at me. 'Goodbye, Brianna!' he spat my name out.

Then something amazing happened. The doors of the train swooped open and Police came in. Luke instantly hid away his gun and ran for the door some police tried to hold him off, but he fought his way out. John and Paul ran up to me, pulling me on my feet.

'I thought your name was Rosalie?' Paul said.

I didn't respond. 'There's police all over the place! And we need to get Ringo to a hospital! Then we'll explain to them what happened.' He continued, panic in his voice.

'Luke got away…' I whispered but I don't think they heard me. Then it struck me. 'Ringo!' I ran to him and George, and some other passengers. Media were already surrounding him. I instantly covered my face. 'The police can't see me, I'm a fugitive.' I whispered to George. He nodded and took me by the hand, pulling me away from the crowd surrounding Ringo, including their manager now –Brian Epstein I think his name was?

'Wait, what about Ringo?' I cried.

'They're getting him to a hospital as soon as they can, John and Paul will take care of him!'

We ran by a group of police who were yelling 'Everyone evacuate the train! Nobody leave the area, we will need witness statements from all of you. ' as soon as they looked our way, George pulled me into a hug, successfully covering my face.

'Mr Harrison, you need to evacuate this train immediately. Your friend will be rushed to the hospital by our medical health team. Mr Epstein will be waiting for you, your luggage is already taken care of. For your own safety we will escort you and this lovely lady.' one of them spoke.

I felt a shiver run through me. This was goodbye, I couldn't possibly go anywhere with George. 'Go George, I can't come with you.' I started to sob.

'Love, you're in danger. You have to. ' he whispered into my hair.

'I can't George! You saw what happened! I'm putting you and your band mates into danger!' a tear ran down my cheek. I guess it was because of the shock of what just happened.

'Well sort it out later. For now, you have to come with us. You can't give a witness statement anyway.' And before I could say anything else, he pulled me with him. He took off his jacket handing it to me. 'Take this to cover your face.'

I took it a put it around my shoulders.

'Right this way, Mr Harrison.' I was now full on crying. Not only was I embarrassed. I also felt terrible. I put the most popular band right now in so much danger. I only just met them. Yet George wasn't leaving me.

'George?' I sobbed. We now exited the train and, followed by a pile of reporters, and police followed the two police men in front of us. All the passengers were evacuating the train. I felt nervous about one of them seeing my face, but tried to shake that feeling off. 'You barely know me… and I really appreciate you doing this.'

''s alright love.' He replied. 'Now that I got into this mess, I'm not just going to leave you.'

I felt even worse than I did before. I got his friend shot! A bullet that was initially aimed at me. And he wanted to help me after that? Also I was ruining his jacket with my tears.

We turned the corner of the train and went across the tracks.

'We are in Birmingham,' The police man that spoke before informed us, 'actually not that far from the train station. There is a car waiting for you, just outside the private sector.'

The rest of the police now held off the reporters.

'Right this way.' He said. We entered a deserted, what looked like car park. There was a car with blacked out windows. The door opened, and Brian Epstein came out. He nodded to the police man, and yelled at George 'c'mon lad! They're brining Ringo to a hospital, John went with him and we need to-'He trailed off when he saw me. 'Who is this?' he asked. He was angry I could tell from his tone of voice.

Paul stuck his head out the car window, locking eyes with mine. I couldn't look him in the face for long though, I was so ashamed.

I looked down at my feet, not knowing what to say.

'She's a friend, who ran into some trouble. She's going to come with us.' George reasoned.

'I'm sick and tired of you lads bringing birds along with you everywhere. I'm not allowing this.' I should have known he wouldn't.

The car door opened and Paul stepped out. He walked over to us and did something that surprised me. He hugged me. He must have been a head height taller then me, and my head on the crook of his neck.

'What are you doing Paul?' Brian moaned in annoyance.

I was so still at this stage I didn't say anything. Paul let me go and quickly said 'she's coming with us, Eppy.'

'Boys, boys! I simply cannot allow this.' He said walking away from me and getting into the car. 'Now without further discussion, get into the car.'

'I'm not getting in until you say she can come.' George said. I looked at him, really looked at him. Why were they doing this? I am the one that caused all of this in the first place. It just didn't make sense in my head.

'Please Eppy!' Paul said.

'We can employ her as our personal chef or something!' George added, winking at me. Oh he was actually planning on keeping me?

'Fine, just get in the bloody car.' He snapped.

We got into the car, me ending up in the not so comfortable place between Paul and George.

'We're going to the hospital now.' Brian shut his own door of his front seat, and whoever the driver was started the engine. 'Can I at least get your name?' he addressed the question to me. Then I realised. It was exactly the same thing George said to me a couple of nights ago… but this time, I wasn't going to lie, after all looks like I'm going to be stuck with these lads for a while. I chuckled.

'Brianna.' I said. George gave me a questioning look, which I smiled at. 'It's Brianna.'

AN: Okkkkay! Now that sucked. Well not for her, she gets to hang out with the Beatles now XD. Anyway I'm kind of borderline on whether to continue this story. Let's just say, the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update. That goes for how soon I update too, so keep 'em coming!


End file.
